Conventional augmented reality headgear that is worn by a user permits the user to see the real world around the user, while also superimposing augmented images into the user's real world view.
In particular, certain conventional augmented reality systems (e.g., the MICROSOFT HOLOLENS™ use head-mounted equipment whose display is a visor, glasses or the like. Various augmented reality objects are “projected” in the user's field of view. For example, if a user wanted to “project” an image of the “Mona Lisa” on his or her wall, while wearing augmented reality headgear, the image could appear to be persistent and fixed in its location on the wall, regardless of the user's constant movement. In another example, this image could be “detached” from the wall and instead made to appear to be floating persistently a few feet in front of the user.